


Captain Chloe

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Wading back into Life is Strange





	Captain Chloe

[Max uses her telescope to stare across the sea at the oncoming enemy ship]

**Captain Chloe- **What do you see First Mate Max

[Max looks around the ship until she finds the Captain, A tall dignified woman whose eyes pierced her heart, watching as she turns away from her to talk to her first mate. She lowers her telescope to stare at her behind]

**First Mate Max-** The booty captain

[Chloe and her crew lift their swords and let out a mighty Aaaargh ]

……….

[After a mighty battle, Chloe’s crew looks through the enemy boat, finding SOME treasure, but not the amount they anticipated] 

**Chloe- **Hey Max, what’s the deal. Where’s the booty ?

[Max kneels down next to the captain of the enemy boat and unties her bindings, the enemy captain staring daggers at Max, clearly aware of where the booty was] 

**Max-** I’m sorry, this is all my fault

**Captain ? **\- It is [rubs wrist] Who do you think you are you filthy pirate ? 

**First Mate Max**\- Max, of House Caulfield. What’s yours ?

**Captain ? **\- Well Maxine

**First Mate Max**\- Max, never Maxine

**Captain ? **\- [eyerolls] Victoria Chase, the admiral of her majesty’s navy

**Captain Chloe**\- Like I’m scared of some fancy pants queen

**Captain Victoria-** Watch your mouth pirate, [crosses arms and turns away with a petulant smile] you’ll grow to fear her

**First Mate Max**\- I doubt it, Captain Chloe’s a pretty big deal

[Chloe nods]

**First Mate Max**\- And I’ve never heard of a queen that would make her scared. What’s her name ?

**Captain Victoria**\- Her Majesty Rachel, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland Queen, Defender of the Faith, Empress of India

**Captain Chloe **\- Never heard of her

**Captain Rachel** \- [offended gasp]


End file.
